Six Months
by dids107
Summary: Artemis is doing top-secret work for Batman, and Wally hasn't seen her in six months. Today is the day she comes back.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the words and plotline.

NOTE: Ending inspired VERY GREATLY by Harry and Ginny's kiss in the _Half Blood Prince_.

Six months. It's been six long months since he's last seen her. She sent the occasional letter, and they chatted online once, but that was the only time, because she had to stay discreet and lay low. Batman had sent her on a top-secret mission to England, and not even Robin knew what she was doing there. The team managed without her during the time she was gone, but Artemis' presence (or rather, lack of presence) was always lingering, always felt. Of course, her absence affected the nineteen year old speedster most of all. There was no one to laugh, tease, and argue with (besides Robin, but you can't have a make-out session with him afterward). Wally missed Artemis so much that it hurt sometimes. All he wants right now is to see her face, to feel her smooth skin under his hands, her lips moving on his-which is why he's feeling so bubbly and eager today.

The Justice League invited all the superheroes and their protégées for a surprise "Welcome Back!" party for his favorite archer (except for Roy, but his relationship with Red Arrow was a bit different than with Artemis). He was sitting and the end of the massively long table with Rocket on his left and Zatanna to his right, discussing the food.

"The smoked salmon? Really?" Rocket's dismissive tone made him smile. Sometimes, she was so much like Artemis, he wondered if they were somehow related.

"Yes, _really._ How can you resist the taste of the juicy, smoky, goodness?" He stood up and waved a piece in her face as Aqualad wandered over. "How 'bout you, Kaldur? You love the taste of a hearty smoked salmon?" Wally felt his grin falter at Kaldur's blank expression. _You idiot, West_, he thought. _Aqualad comes from _Atlantis._ This is probably one of his cousins or something_! "I-uh-I didn't mean-um, never mind…" He quietly put the fish back on the plate and tried to ignore Rocket and Zatanna's muffled giggles. "So…" he said, trying to break the awkward pause. "What's up, Aqualad? You liking the feast?" He gestured to the giant spread around them, which included all of the superheroes' favorite foods, as well as cultural dishes from Atlantis, Mars, and Vietnam.

"The food is excellent," acknowledged Kaldur, "but I came to speak of another one of your loves. Artemis and Batman should be arriving shortly." Rocket laughed, and Zatanna smirked.

"One of his loves?" she grinned as she got up to get a drink. "More like...overzealous obsession." Wally grew red as Kaldur smiled and Rocked gave him a knowing wink.

"What is this? Pick on Wally day?" he huffed, plopping back down in the seat.

"Speaking of obsessions, where's Boy Wonder?" asked Rocket, waggling her eyebrows at Zatanna, who came back with a glass of lemonade in her hands.

"Probably with his Daddy Bats," she said.

"Lucky bastard is probably chatting it up with Artemis right now," grumbled Wally.

"Actually, no. I'm supposed to stay here and wait like the rest of you guys. Apparently, there wasn't enough room in the limousine for the three of us." Robin said from right next to him. "Batman's great at poker faces and all that crap, but sometimes he's really horrible at lying."

"Dude!" Wally cried. "How-_When_-did you get here?" It didn't matter how long Wally knew Robin-the kid was still as creepy as his mentor.

"Because," Robin grinned. "I'm _Robin_." He took the open seat next to Wally and reached for a chicken wing.

"Ex_cuse_ me," Zatanna playfully scowled at him. "That's my seat."

"Sorry, you snooze, you lose," Robin replied, "but you can always sit on my lap."

"Argh, get a room, you two! Gross!" Wally exclaimed, causing the four friends around him to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Aww, how sweet," Rocket cooed. "Wally's jealous!"

"Is this twue?" Zatanna said in a babying voice. "Does Wally miss his Arty-Warty?" They both proceded to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. "See ya later, guys. Were gonna go talk to M'gann. Girl stuff." They walked away.

"Demonic she-devils," Wally said as soon as they were out of earshot. "How can you stand it?"

"As I recall, Artemis is like, ten times worse, bro." Robin countered.

"It seems M'gann is the sweetest and mildest of the girls of our team," Aqualad mused, also sitting down. "Ironic that she is paired with…" Aqualad didn't need to finish. The three of them turned to Superboy, who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room and had his default scowl etched on his face. "It is good that they are together. She is very helpful with his…temperament." Both Wally and Robin nod vehemently. The three sit together, watching the world's heroes at their prime. Hawkgirl, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman stand together in a close huddle gossiping, letting out the occasional shriek of laughter or casting a disdainful once over on a passing man. The Flash and Plastic man take turns sneaking various bits of food into Green Arrow's drink while he's not looking. And in the middle of it all, Captain Marvel as Billy Batson is roughhousing with Wolf, knocking into guests and causing general chaos.

Wally chuckles quietly to himself and glances to his side. Robin (surprise) had disappeared, and Kaldur was dozing off, snoring slightly. Wally settled down for a good nap himself (all the sugar he consumed was crashing down on him) when he suddenly sat up with a jerk, needing to pee (all the soda he downed went right through him, too). He tried to get up without waking Kaldur, but of course his foot caught on his chair and he sprawled onto the floor with a resounding clatter. Fearfully, he glanced backward, but the Atlantean slept on. He made his way to the bathroom, ignoring Hawkman and Icon's hysterical laughter.

After he finished, Wally stared at himself in the mirror. He looked fine, but his hair was a bit flat. He ran his hands through his hair to try and get the effortlessly wind-swept look back onto his head. _C'mon West. Gotta look your best for Artemis_. Right as he whipped out a small comb to tease his fiery locks, he heard a commotion outside. As he peeked around the doorframe, he felt a combination of ecstasy, love, warmth, and a bit of apprehension. In the middle of the growing throng stands Artemis, greeted by cheers, hugs and kisses. Wally leans against the wall and smiles at M'gann tackling her, squealing, Robin tugging on her ponytail holder, releasing her hair, Kaldur and Connor sweeping her into an embrace. He knows he should be the first one up there (she _is_ his girlfriend), but right now its calming seeing her alive and well and safe.

As he makes his way to the edge of the crowd her eyes catch his, and she stops abruptly. Wally feels his breath hitch in his throat, and it's like the world has stopped turning, time has ceased to be, and it is only him and her. The crowd, noticing what was going on, has quickly cleared their path. He feels as if he can't hear anything but his rapidly beating heart, but he blinks and realizes that it's not in his head. Everyone in the room is quietly watching them. He steals a glance to his side, and Black Canary gives him an encouraging smile, but Green Arrow, standing next to her, is giving him a look that clearly says '_Don't go too far or I will end you'._ He gulps and faces back forward and his fear melts could spend all day just looking at Artemis, but everyone's waiting expectantly and he feels pressured to say something.

"Hey," he says softly. Artemis cocks one eyebrow, a look so endearingly familiar he wants to kiss her right there.

"Hey," she replies. "Long time no see." He laughs.

"Your hair got longer." _Really? Your hair got longer?_ He mentally slaps himself, wishing he had something-_anything_-he could say to this girl. He's running out of ideas and he's only said five words to her.

"No shit, Baywatch, that's what happens as time goes on." She's scowling, but her eyes are full of laughter.

He distinctly hears Robin mutter "If they start fighting…"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to compliment my girlfriend after not seeing her for six months!" he cries out, and she looks at him incredulously.

"Saying my hair got longer isn't a compliment! It's like stating the sky is blue!"

"Well, _obviously_ I was gonna follow it up with something nice!"

"How should _I _have known that? And no, you weren't! You just didn't have anything to say!"

"What? Of course I do! You think after all this time I have nothing to say?"

"Knowing you, Baywatch, you probably forgot I was even _coming back_ today!" Wally is about to retort when he notices her eyes. Even though it's just playful banter (well, borderline arguing), the look of sadness in her eyes is real, and his heart breaks.

"Artemis," he takes a breath and begins. "Don't even _say_ that. You're beautiful. You're smart, funny, and tough. You can be sweet and kind and at the same time fiery and passionate." With every word he speaks he takes one step toward her until they are face to face. "You don't take anyone's shit, even mine-_especially_ mine. You keep me in line, always pushing me, and I'm a better person because of you. You're my _spitfire_, Artemis. How could I _ever_ forget about you?" His eyes are locked onto hers, and they are only a few inches apart. Her mouth is half open, but she doesn't say anything. Artemis' breath is hot on his face, and the tension, the anticipation, between them is thick and swirling around them. When he kisses her, there is a general outbreak of cheers and cat-calls. Robin wolf-whistles loudly, but Wally doesn't hear any of it. All his senses are preoccupied with Artemis. Her taste on his lips and tongue, hot and full. One of his hands are cupping her face, while the other rakes through her blonde spikes, trailing down toward her lower back and pulling them closer together. After what feels like years, he pulls away, pressing their foreheads together and smiles as she laughs nervously.

Together they turn to the room, and every where Wally looks he is met with beaming faces and laughter. He feels his face go red as the realization hits-he just kissed Artemis in front of the entire _freaking Justice League_-but he can't stop his mouth from expanding into a huge smile. Looking down, he sees Artemis is embarrassed as well-her face is tinted pink and she keeps ducking her head when she meets someone's eye. Somehow, this makes his grin only stretch wider. He grasps her hand and gestures to the door. Wordlessly, they both stroll out, oblivious to Robin's cries ("Where are you two _going_? Wally, she's _my_ friend too! Stop hogging her!") where, if they feel like it, they can catch up on everything that has happened in the last six months.


End file.
